dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Helcio
Helcio is the second plane of existence. It is where the Shima, and later the Keishin were placed before their rebellion. After they tried to kill the First Generation Gods, both species were relocated to other planes of existence. Currently, Helcio is the only uninhabited plane of existence. History Iantos created Helcio soon after he created the Shima. The plane was originally used to house them, as it was inappropriate to keep a mortal race on Mytos. Soon after, the trickster Icaeus entered Helcio and acquainted himself with the Shima. He taught them language and all that he knew. However, once he was finished teaching them, Icaeus grew bored. He wanted more species to share his knowledge with, but Iantos wouldn't create another race. So Icaeus created the Keishin race himself. Soon after the Keishin were created, they began to war with the Shima. This came to be known as the Shima-Keishin War. This long and blood conflict resulted in the devastation of much of Helcio. Iantos and Sethys kept the populations of each faction in check during this time, never allowing one side to overcome the other. Eventually, the Keishin and Shima realized the futility of their warring and joined together in an attempt to overthrow the First Generation Gods. This proved unsuccessful, as the gods easily suppressed the rebellion. Then, the Shima were relocated to the third plane of existence, while the Keishin were relocated to the fifth plane of existence. Afterwards, Helcio was completely abandoned; not even the First Generation Gods or their progeny spent any time in Helcio. Terrain Helcio is a flat, lightly forested region with a few small rivers. During the Shima-Keishin War, much of Helcio was burned or destroyed, and so many trees are charred and dead and much of the ground is covered in small craters. The ground used to be covered in grass, but most of that is gone as a result of the war, leaving much of the ground either burnt or covered in dead yellow grass. Notable places *'Shima settlement' - Located on the western side of of Helcio was a small village where the Shima lived. They lived in small abodes made out of trees, however, when the Shima were relocated by the Twelve Divines, their houses were taken with them. The only signs of the Shima settlement remaining are the imprints in the dirt where their houses once stood and the fact that the area is cleared of trees (on account of them being used to make the houses). *'Keishin settlement' - Located on the northern side of Helcio was a small village where the Keishin lived. The lived near a river in a system of caves. After the Keishin were relocated by the Twelve Divines, the only sign of them that remained in Helcio was the cave paintings they drew in their former homes. *'The Soundless Forest' - This is the name for the forest that covers almost all of Helcio. It only acquired this name after the end of the Shima-Keishin War. Much of the forest is dead or burned as a result of the Shima-Keishin War. Residents Bolded names indicate characters who consider this plane to be their their primary residence. *Icaeus (formerly) *Sethys (formerly) *Iantos (formerly) *Shima (formerly) *Keishin (formerly) Category:Locations